<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late by tokeiimi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910539">Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokeiimi/pseuds/tokeiimi'>tokeiimi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Reunions, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokeiimi/pseuds/tokeiimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Tadashi's wedding where Kuroo is their best man. </p><p>Will he finally meet him again, after eight long years?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been a reader for so long.. but had an idea so I tried to write something on my own. I am still new to writing so I know I have a lot to improve. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, Kuroo’s best friend is marrying the love of his life, Tadashi.</p><p>Smiling softly towards Kenma he said, “I am very, very happy for you. I am sorry for the years that I wasn’t beside you to support your relationship with Tadashi. Always take care of each other.”</p><p>Kenma gives him a small smile. “Thanks, Kuro. I hope you find your happiness soon too.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kenma.” he wanted to add <em> I was already happy once but I failed to appreciate it. I don’t know if I will still get a chance to at least apologize personally. I regret how I handled it, how I did not listen to you back then. Now, it has been years but I still think about him. I still love him. I just hope he is happy. </em></p><p>Kenma, as if reading his mind replied, “Time will come and you’ll meet him again and you will be able to apologize.”</p><p>Kuroo just nodded and walked towards the door. “Yes, I will. Let’s go now, Freckles is waiting for you.”</p><p>--</p><p>The wedding was beautiful. Kenma and Tadashi are looking at each other with much love in their eyes. Kuroo watched as Tadashi pulled Kenma in for a kiss after they were announced as husbands. He watched as his childhood friend smiled the widest he’s ever seen in years that they have known each other.</p><p>
  <em> Years ago, someone used to look at me like that but I lost him. I lost him because of greed. He did not even come to Tadashi’s wedding. I thought I’ll finally see him. </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>The reception was in a grand hotel, complete with a ballroom. <em> Of course they needed a huge venue, former players from Miyagi and Tokyo are all here. It’s like a high school volleyball reunion. </em> He thought while looking around and upon seeing Bokuto chatting with his teammates, <em> Heck, even the whole of Japan National Team was also invited through Tadashi’s long-time friendship with Hinata and Kageyama. </em></p><p>
  <em> Only one person is missing though. </em>
</p><p>The host called Kuroo’s attention as it’s already time for his best man speech. He gave the couple a genuine smile.</p><p>“Congratulations to the newlyweds! My best friend, Kenma and the love of his life, Tadashi. I know I wasn’t a good friend to both of you for a few years but I am glad you both still accepted me in your life to witness your love. I hope you know that at one point in the lives of all the people here today, both of you have given us advice that really made a great impact in what we are now. I am glad that I was able to celebrate this day with you two. I will always be here for you both. Cheers for Kenma and Tadashi!”</p><p>Both Kenma and Tadashi went to Kuroo and hugged him tight. “Thank you Kuroo, we are also here for you no matter what.” Kuroo almost cried when he heard those words from Tadashi, the person who was closest to <em>him</em>. The person he hurt the most.</p><p>As the night went on, the host announced that it’s time for the couple’s first dance. Everyone had their eyes towards the couple then he heard a very familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wise men say<br/>
Only fools rush in</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that? Where is he? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>But I can't help falling in love with you</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t be wrong. He has sung the same song for me before. Is it recorded since he can’t come? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Shall I stay?<br/>
Would it be.. would it be a sin</b>
</p><p><em>No it’s not. It’s really his voice. </em>Kuroo finally went out of trance and moved to look near the piano where the singers earlier were.</p><p>
  <b>If I can't help falling in love with you?</b>
</p><p>There he saw <em>him</em>. After eight long years. <em>I found you, again, Kei.</em></p><p>
  <b>Like a river flows<br/>
Surely to the sea</b>
</p><p>Kei with his now long blond hair, braided at the side.</p><p>
  <b>Darling, so it goes<br/>
Some things are meant to be</b>
</p><p>Kei with his slightly broad shoulders, slim waist, and long legs.</p><p>
  <b>Take my hand<br/>
Take my whole life too</b>
</p><p>Kei with his pale skin, flushed cheeks, and soft smile directed to Tadashi and Kenma.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, I wish he’d direct that smile towards me, again.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>For I can't help falling in love with you</b>
</p><p>Kei with his honey brown eyes, piercing behind his golden framed glasses. <em>He’s glowing, he’s like an angel sent from above.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh Kei, I missed you too much… far too much.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>For I can't help falling in love with you</b>
</p><p>
  <em>And I can’t help but fall in love with you again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The song ended and both Tadashi and Kenma were running towards Kei and hugging him. Kei laughs “Do you really think I’d miss this day just for my work? No way! I just had to help the agency and arrange for my replacement so it took me some time so I thought I’d just surprise you both.”</p><p>Kenma lets him go while his husband is still hugging Kei. “Thank you Kei, you don’t know how sad Tadashi was when he thought you weren’t coming. Well, I’ll admit, I was disappointed too. But since you’re here everything’s better now.”</p><p>Still crying, Tadashi slapped Kei’s shoulder “What the hell, Tsukki! I should not be crying this much! I missed you. I hate your surprise, you made me upset! I still love you though and thanks for singing our song!”</p><p>Kei snorts, “I missed you both too. Of course I will be here! Sorry I was late, there was a lot to arrange. Tadashi! Shut up and stop crying, it’s your wedding!” Then Tadashi proceeds with his usual reply, “Sorry, Tsukki” which made everyone around them laugh.</p><p>Kuroo didn’t notice that Bokuto walked towards him. “Tetsu, he’s here. Are you going to talk to him?” </p><p>“Yes, Bo. It has been years you know, but I still feel guilty with what happened. I want to apologize properly.” Bokuto looked at him, understanding what he said. “Alright, Tetsu. Please remember if you need Keiji and I to talk to Tsukki, we’re just with Tsum-tsum and the others, okay?”</p><p>“Thanks, Bo. Of course.” Bokuto went back to their table and Kuroo started walking towards Kei.</p><p>“Kuroo-san” Kei said when he noticed Kuroo. <em>Of course, we are back to Kuroo-san. Still as polite as ever, huh, Kei.</em></p><p>“Nice to see you again, Kei.” Kuroo offered him a small smile.</p><p>“Nice to see you too, Kuroo-san.” <em>Please call me Tetsurou once more, Kei. </em></p><p>“Kei, can we talk?”</p><p>“Sure, let’s take a seat so we can talk comfortably, would you like to talk in the garden?”</p><p>“Yes, thanks, Kei.”</p><p>Kuroo followed and Kei walked across the ballroom towards the door leading to the garden of the hotel. They walked through the garden in silence, sometimes pointing out the flowers that they are familiar with. They followed the lit path towards the gazebo and sat down.</p><p>Kuroo spoke up.</p><p>“Kei, how are you? What have you been up to these past years?”</p><p>“Well, I live in France now. I am actually a model, can you imagine?" Kei giggles, “Me? A model? I wasn’t able to continue medicine there. Mama transferred me to be in a new environment. I actually got therapy there.”</p><p>
  <em>Therapy. For depression. Something I caused. </em>
</p><p>Kuroo was embarrassed with what he heard. “Sorry. I..I feel like that’s my fault.”</p><p>Kei only gave him a small smile. <em>Kei, why are you killing me with that smile?</em></p><p>“Kuroo-san, that’s in the past now. Let’s leave that all behind. I am sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye personally to you, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san. I hope you understand that during that time, it was hard for me to do so.”</p><p>Kuroo felt his heart swell with what Kei said. He felt like crying. <em>Why are you saying sorry when it was my fault?</em></p><p>“No, Kei. It was my fault that that happened, I only realized it when you were gone. I basically forced you to be in a relationship that you weren’t comfortable with. I should have known, I should have noticed. I mean, before you were with us, Bo and Akaashi, I was with you. I should have known better. I should have listened to Kenma when he warned me about my decision.”</p><p>Tears have started to form in Kuroo’s eyes. Kei sat in front of him, he can no longer keep his feelings to himself.</p><p>“Kei, I would like to apologize with how I handled our relationship before. I already had you, I was happy but I became greedy and wanted Bo and Akaashi too. I didn't even try to check if you are okay with it. I just decided that we proceed with the poly relationship. I didn’t even notice that you weren’t happy, that you were not content. I realized that I neglected you. I only realized that you are hurting and how much I fucked up when you were already gone. I begged Tadashi about you but he was also mad at me at that time.”</p><p>Kei leaned to Kuroo’s side and gently took his hand.</p><p>“Kuroo-san, there is no need to feel bad. I feel better now. One of the reasons I went back is I realized that I need to talk to you as we have the same circle of friends. I am thinking of partially moving back to Japan soon. I wanted to make peace with whatever I left here.”</p><p>Kuroo looked at Kei and saw how genuine he was with what he said. <em>Maybe there’s a chance for me to make it right?</em></p><p>“You know, Kenma told me to be careful about it because I might hurt you but I didn’t care because I have always believed that you will never leave me. That was the reason that we weren’t really speaking for some time.When you left, he took pity on me and we reconnected. I also tried asking him about you but he never told me anything since I hurt you too much, he said. Kenma really loves you too, maybe more than he loves me, Kei.” Kuroo chuckled while thinking about Kenma.</p><p>Kei lets go of his hand and slightly squeezed his shoulder.</p><p>“Kuroo-san, I was hurt but I can never stay angry at you or Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san. You know, you were my first love and I will forever cherish what we had before.”</p><p>Kei inhaled deeply. “I also loved Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san but not the way that it should be for me to stay in the relationship. I should have told you about it, I also have faults in what happened. Back then, I thought if I made you happy, I would be happy but I was wrong. I was jealous, because I can’t have you to myself.”</p><p>He sighed. “I was hurt when I saw you happy but not with me. I was hurt because my love was not enough for you. I should have told you but I didn’t because I didn’t want to lose you. Instead, I lost myself. Tadashi got frustrated with me to the point where he called Akiteru and they both talked to my mother. You remember the party for MSBY’s win and Bokuto’s birthday? I wasn’t able to join. I told you I wasn’t feeling well.”</p><p>Kei looked down to his hands. “I was about to do something stupid at that time, I was about to hurt myself but Tadashi came and he drove me to my mother’s house. You know my mother, she was furious and right there and then, she contacted our relatives in France and booked me a one way ticket. She only gave me the chance to write you three a letter as a goodbye but did not allow me to see you anymore. I’m sorry, it had to end that way. I hope I can at least be friends again with the three of you as I will be home in Japan more now.”</p><p>Kuroo did not expect how light hearted this talk has turned out. <em>Kei is far more mature than anyone else I know. He truly is an angel not just in appearance.</em> “Kei, you didn’t even have to ask that of course we’d be willing to be friends with you again!”</p><p>Kei laughed. “Thank you Kuroo-san. That means a lot to me. Where are they anyway?”</p><p>“They are with Bo’s team. Also, we are no longer dating each other. I broke up with them a year after you left while they broke up 2 years after that. You see, there was some difficulty in maintaining the relationship because of our work.”</p><p>
  <em>Also, I realized that I love you more than I love them. I realized that I already had the best but did not take care of it. </em>
</p><p>Kei nodded. “Mm. I totally understand that. Work can be tricky”</p><p>He wanted to ask, <em>How about you Kei? Are you dating anyone?</em> But words failed to escape his lips. Then he saw it, Kei suddenly beamed and let out the biggest smile on his face. It was such a beautiful sight. At first he thought it was directed to him, however, Kei’s eyes were focused to someone or something behind him.</p><p>“Hey” I heard and saw a tall man with black curly hair walk towards Kei. He looked at Kei like he’s the only person in the venue. <em>He looked at him lovingly, like how Kei looked at me before. </em></p><p><em>Are they together?</em> Kuroo felt his stomach churn.<em> I hope they are not.</em></p><p>“Hey yourself” Kei told the man with a smirk. “Kuroo-san, there is someone I’d like you to meet.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, is this his boyfriend?</em>
</p><p>Looking at the man Kei said, “This is Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kuroo-san. Kiyo, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, a friend of mine.”</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t say boyfriend. Maybe just a close friend of his and Tadashi that I haven’t met.</em>
</p><p>Kuroo held out his hand to Sakusa. “Nice to meet you, Sakusa-san”</p><p>Sakusa took his hand. “You can just call me Kiyoomi, Kuroo-san. There is another Sakusa-san here”</p><p>Kuroo was confused “Huh?”</p><p>Kei giggles.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God, how I missed the sound of his giggles </em>
</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Okay, let’s redo it”</p><p>Sakusa looked amused and Kei, who is still red from laughing, smiled at Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo-san, meet Kiyoomi, my husband.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am unsure if I should write Kuroo and Kei's history with Bo and Akaashi and/or the story how Kiyoomi and Kei got together. What do you think? </p><p>I would appreciate you comments! :-)</p><p>You may also talk to me on twitter <a href="http://twitter.com/tokeiimi">@tokeiimi</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>